gothicfandomcom-20200222-history
Guards
So far, you've tried to get by on your own. Those days are over now. My boys stick together. We guards protect the Ore Barons, the ore, the camp and the mine. The diggers collect the ore, but we make sure that they don't get eaten by crawlers. The Ore Barons negotiate with the King, but we're the ones that protect them. Day and night, we're in the mine. Day and night, we stand at the gates of the Camp and make sure folks get to sleep peacefully. We were a wild bunch when we started out here, but now we're a force to be reckoned with. We've all worked hard to build up this life for ourselves. I only expect one thing from my boys: that they stick together. Only by standing together will we be able to hold on to what we have. ''‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‏‎'― Thorus's speech after joining guards''' Guards - Highest rank that can be joined in the Old Camp. Gothic This guild is keeping the peace in the camp, guarding Ore Barons and ore transports from the mine to the exchange site. Most of them live in the castle. Their main color is red(color of strenght and fire). They control and give tasks to Shadows and Diggers. Some guards take the protection money from diggers(Nek, then Fletcher, Bloodwyn and Jackal). Most of them were fighting for Gomez durning the uprising. Their counterparts are Mercenaries from the New Camp and Templars from the Sect Camp. They follow their orders ruthlessy and without questioning(shown by the assassination of Fire Mages). They would later attack New Mine and defend the camp from the player. Gothic II: Night of the Raven Most of them were killed of by the nameless hero, and the magic storm durning the fall of the barrier. Some of the guards managed to cross the passage and went to Jarkendar with Thorus and Raven. Some of them run to Khorinis and form bandit groups, this creating a new plague on the island. Guards In the camp *'Bloodwyn' - Wanders around the camp and collecting protection money. *'Bullit' - Sitting in the castle, the player can take his revenge on him. *'Fletcher' - Walks around the camp. He's replacing Nek. *'Cutter' - Standing in front of the barracks. *'Skip '- A trader, standing next to the smithery in the castle. *'Scorpion '- He can teach the player how to shoot crossbows. *'Jackal '- Collecting protection money. *'Thorus' - Standing in fron of the castle gate. He is the leader of the guards. In the mine *'Aaron' - Guarding his chest. *'Asghan' - Leader of guards in the mine. *'Brandick' - Guarding diggers. *'Drake' - Standing in front of the exit. *'Ulbert' - Guarding the magazine. Outside the camp *'Nek' - A guard. He can be found dead in the cave near the camp. *'Orry '- Guarding exchange site. *'Pacho '- Watching orc lands. *'Guard of the Orc Land passage' - Guarding the passage to the orc lands. *'Bridge Guards' - Guarding the bridge between the old camp and the forest. Armors *'Light Guard Armor' - Worn by Pacho or Orry. *'Guard Armor' - Worn by Bloodwyn or Fletcher. *'Heavy Guard Armor' - Worn by Thorus or Jackal. Orry_(by_Wojciech_Wawrzyńczak).png|‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎Light Guard Armor Fletcher_(Gothic_I).png|‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎Guard Armor Siekacz_g1.png|‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎Heavy Guard Armor Category:Guilds pl:Strażnicy Starego Obozu ru:Стражники